


Coming Home

by KazOfScotland



Series: To Be Family! [3]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6617680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/KazOfScotland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of Danny, from another relationship, returns home with scars showing the horror of her life away from the Reagans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of Abuse but not graphic. Emily is the OC mentioned in my previous two stories in this series and actually the first OC for Blue Bloods I made.

** Coming Home **

 

Exactly twenty-eight minutes after Officer Jamie Reagan had left the precinct, and two minutes after Renzulli had dropped him off, he spotted his niece, Emily, huddled down in a corner of the train station surrounded by a group of teenagers. He recognised a few of the teenagers from Nicki's school, a couple of them where actually in Nicki's, and even Fallon-Jo’s, classes.

He approached them, while being careful that Emily was always able to see him when she looked up, although she couldn't currently see him. As he approached he studied how Emily was acting and looked, she was curled in on herself as much as possible, and her hands were covering her ears and head. He could nearly physically see her shaking as she tried to figure out what was going on.

"I advise you leave now boys," Jamie said as he slowly walked between the teenagers before he knelt down in front of his fourteen, nearly fifteen, year old niece. He could see the fear in Emily’s body as he looked carefully over his niece for any sign of injury or harm.

"Uncle Jamie?" He heard the small voice of his niece ask as he placed his hand on her shoulder to get her to look up. Emily's voice was sort and quiet, but it didn't stop Jamie from hearing the fear in her voice. "I wanna leave," she whispered softly as Jamie pulled her into a hug.

He quickly grabbed Emily's duffle bag as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders protectively. "Come on, Kid," he said softly. He could feel her shaking as he led her out of the station and in all honesty he didn't blame her.

-

Four hours later, after Jamie had taken Emily back to his house to shower, change and get ready to go to Sunday Family Dinner, Jamie, Fallon-Jo and Emily got out of Jamie's Chevelle SS in front of Frank and Henry's house to go in for dinner.

"Are you sure that Dad, Grandpa, Grandpa Henry and Aunt Erin will be okay that I am here?" Emily asked as they still sat against the side of Jamie's car to give Emily a few moments to decide on what to tell the rest of the Reagan's about why she was there, both Jamie and Emily knew that she would tell Danny what had happened eventually. "I don't want them to think that I'm trying to push my way into Family Dinner, I know that I'm not as big a part of the family as Nicki or Jack or Sean or Fallon-Jo," Emily explained as she looked away from Jamie.

Jamie was shocked at what Emily was saying; he knew that Emily thought low of herself due to everything that she had been through. "I promise you, Emmy, no-one is going to have any problem with you being here. Honestly Emmy, the worst that will happen is that your dad will be annoyed that you never told him what was happening but then he'll be glad that you're home safe and sound. You are as big a part of the family as Nicki or Jack or Sean or Fallon-Jo," Jamie promised. He knew that no-one would mind her being there, in fact everyone kept asking when Emily was next going to be there.

"Okay, Uncle Jamie," Emily agreed before she pushed off of the car followed quickly by Jamie. "I can do this," she said as she paused at the front of the car for Jamie to fall into pace with her, where Jamie quickly gave her a reassuring hug.

As they got to the front door of Frank Reagan's house Emily suddenly grabbed on Jamie's hand. He understood just how scared his niece was, she hadn't told anyone that she was coming back to New York, and after the last run in she had with her mum and her mums' boyfriend she was pretty beat up. 

-

When Jamie and Emily walked in Emily didn't know what to expect, she hadn't seen her dad's side of the family in a few years. She had missed them but now she didn't know how they would react.

She stayed quietly standing in the door way as she looked at her Grandpa, her Grandpa Henry, Aunt Erin and cousins, Nicki and Fallon-Jo, all sat around the kitchen table. She was scared to take the next step into the room. She never got the chance to back out though because just as she was about to turn and walk away, Jamie spoke up.

"We've got a guest for dinner, if that's okay?" Jamie said as he stepped back towards the door and placed his hand in Emily's to pull her into the room. He continued to hold Emily's hand as he gauged the reactions of his grandfather, his father, his sister and his niece, Nicki.

It was Nicki's reaction that surprised Emily; Nicki shot out of her seat and was nearly instantly in front of Emily. Then before Emily could register what was happening, Nicki had pulled Emily into a tight hug, almost as if Emily would disappear if Nicki let go.

"When did you get here, Emily?" her Aunt Erin asked as Nicki finally let go and Jamie had taken a seat. Emily looked at each member of the Reagan family in the kitchen before she replied.

"Eh... I got here a few hours ago," she said as she took a seat to Jamie's right, closest to Henry. "Uncle Jamie picked me up from Grand Central," she assured when she saw the concerned looks from her Grandpa Henry, Grandpa, Aunt Erin and Nicki. She knew that due to everything they had seen on the job that her family worried more than most usual families.

-

As they sat at the dinner table playing cards, Emily began to relax, this was one of the first times that Emily had felt comfortable in a while. She finally felt safe and as if she could finally be herself for once.

Emily found it amusing that everyone was studying her, she knew that she had been away from them for a while, but she was beginning to feel self-conscious. It was as if they could see right through her clothes to her cuts, bruises and scars.

"So, Emily how long are you staying for?" her grandfather, Frank, asked as he looked directly at his oldest granddaughter. Emily's mother would rarely allow Emily to stay for more than a few days before she accused Danny of trying to brainwash Emily.

"Eh..." Emily paused at that moment unsure on how to answer. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Danny walked in followed by Linda, Jack and Sean. Emily didn't know if she should be thankful or worried about her father's appearance. "I'll be here as long as dad will let me stay," Emily said as she looked up at her dad who was standing directly behind her.

She knew that she had made a mistake as soon as she saw the look on Danny's face. She knew that because she was his first born he was fiercely protective of her and that anyone who hurt her would have to pay.

"I'm sorry," Emily whispered before she pushed away from the table and made her way into the living room. She was unaware that Jamie and Danny where following her every movement with their eyes.

-

Jamie watched his niece walk out of the room before he met his brother’s gaze, with a subtle nod he stood up and walked outside followed by his oldest brother, Danny. He knew that he had to tell Danny about Emily before Danny questioned Emily about the cuts, scars and bruises.

"What's going on, Jamie?" Danny asked as soon as the backdoor was shut. The eldest of the two brothers was petrified of what might have happened to his daughter. "I know that Emily talks to you the most," Danny continued as Jamie looked at him with a grim look.

Jamie took a deep breath before he spoke, knowing that what he was about to say would be difficult. "Emily's been getting abused by her mum's boyfriend. She told me earlier in the week. I couldn't expect her to stay there," Jamie said in an almost apologetic voice.

Jamie felt seriously guilty about not telling Danny about Emily before he told Emily to pack a duffel bag and come back to New York. He knew that it was actually supposed to be Danny and Emily's decision but he also knew that Danny would have made the same choice as he had.

"Why didn't she tell me? I could've done something to help her. I could've..." Danny trailed off at the end and placed his head in his hands.

Jamie didn't know how to react; he had expected his older brother to get angry or threaten him but he hadn't expected Danny to feel as though it was his fault. "Emmy didn't even want to tell me but when she stopped calling me so much I knew something was wrong so I kept pressuring her until she told me. She said that she didn't want to tell you because she didn't want you to be ashamed of her," Jamie admitted as he took a seat next to brother, both of them thinking of the young, broken girl who they wished they could've saved from the pain sooner than she had been.

"Go talk to her, Danny," Jamie finally encouraged as he finally stood up and offered Danny a hand up. "She needs to tell you this herself. You've just got to let her speak though," Jamie ordered as he pushed his older brother towards the backdoor so that he could speak to Emily.

-

Danny found Emily sat on the floor in front of what used to be Joe's room; she had her hair hiding her face so that the bruises on her face couldn't be seen. He was surprised that Emily hadn't told him what was happening but he knew that he had to prove to Emily that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Emily," he said as he sat down next to her. "I wish you had told me what was going on," he said as he pressed a gentle kiss to her head. He could feel her freeze for a moment at the contact but after a moment he felt his daughter relax.

-

While Danny was sitting with Emily; Henry, Frank, Erin, Linda, Jamie, Fallon-Jo Nicki, Jack and Sean sat around the dinner table, waiting for Danny and Emily to return so that they could begin dinner.

"Why did Em apologise before she ran out?" Jack questioned as he wondered about what had happened to his older sibling.

"Did she do something wrong?" Sean asked following his older brother’s comment as he looked at his grandfather. He may only be young but he knew that something was wrong when he saw all looks being sent to his Uncle Jamie.

"You know, how some people have really mean parents?" Jamie told Jack and Sean as he tried to think of the best way as to tell Jack and Sean what was going on. He waited until his nephews nodded before he continued. "Well Emmy's mum was very mean, and she didn't tell your dad, so Emmy believes that it is her fault and that your dad is going to blame her," Jamie told everyone but mainly Jack and Sean, although he did notice the looks of recognition from his father, grandfather, sister and niece.

"Why didn't Emily tell dad?" Sean questioned, clearly confused as to why his oldest sibling didn't tell their dad like she had always told them to do if they were in trouble.

"Sometimes when something is wrong, you blame yourself and then you don't want to tell your parents because you feel that they would be ashamed. That's why Emily didn't tell your dad," the Police Commissioner, Frank Reagan, said as he looked around the table at the majority of his family. He knew that although his oldest granddaughter had a long way to go before she would be healed that she would get there with the help of the family sitting around his table.   

-

Emily was scared that's why she ran, and she ran to the second place she knew no one would judge her, her Uncle Joe's old bedroom. She had always been able to go Joe or Jamie when she had a problem she was scared to tell her dad about, and know that they wouldn't judge her.

Now though she was sat on the floor across from the door, next to her dad with her head on his chest, sobbing her heart out while her dad was gently rocking her.

"It's my entire fault," she finally said as she eventually managed to stop crying. _It's true, if I had given him what he wanted it never would've happened_. Her dad didn't react though he just kept rocking her and telling her that none of it was her fault, not even in the slightest bit.

"Emily, I swear to you that none of this is your fault, and I honestly had no idea of what was going on but I promise that I won't allow you to go back," Danny promised as he gently wiped Emily's tears away. He honestly hated himself for what Emily had been through, because he hadn't been able to stop it.

"Dad," Emily began to say but stopped when Danny finally spoke.

"Come on, kiddo, let’s get our dinner," he said softly as he gently sat Emily up. As much as he loved getting to spend time with his daughter, he hadn't eaten all day. "I know I have to get you to tell me what happened, but today, today I just want to spend time with my precious daughter," he told her as he pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead, before he stood and helped her up, being careful not to pull to harshly.

-

Linda didn't know what to think about what had happened to Emily. Although Emily wasn't her own daughter, she thought of Emily as her daughter and she was happy that Emily was going to be staying with them; she just hated the reason for it.

Unknown to Linda there was similar thoughts going through the minds of the people at the table. The one person with the clearest thought was Nicki. _If Emily is back, does that mean her mum is going to try and cause problems for Uncle Danny again?_ That was the thought repeatedly running through Nicki's mind.

"Linda, are you okay that Emily is here?" Jamie suddenly asked, realising that he could have caused a massive argument between Danny and Linda. 

"I’m sure, Jamie. Emily’s welcome here anytime," Linda replied, just as Danny walked in followed by Emily, who was standing half hidden behind Danny.

"Guess, we better say Welcome Home, kid," Danny said as Emily reclaimed her seat next to Jamie and Danny took his seat between Linda and Jack.

Finally, even although Joe was missing along with his wife, Frank had his whole family around the dinner table and hopefully it would be permanent.


End file.
